Suburban Neighbors
by Lokaal
Summary: A collection of teeny tiny drabble fics for the dorks known as Ezio Auditore and Leonardo da Vinci.
1. Suburban Neighbors

The house opposite Leonardo's was one that he always admired. From his balcony he could see the side the far end of the house and into the window of his neighbor's kitchen. Above the window hung a white wisteria, clinging to the gaps in the stones of the building. Its cylindrical clusters of flowers hung so perfectly that Leonardo itched to draw them. In his mind he could see his hands sketching each of the individual flowers above the modern grey and white kitchen.

Grasping the sketchpad and worn nub of a pencil that constantly rested on his coffee table, he moved to his floor length window. There he seated himself, on the ground, and opened the book up to the one of the few unused pages. A damp nose nuzzled the underside of Leonardo's forearm. When Missy went ignored, the little Pomeranian huffed at him then pranced away.

Leonardo was so entranced with his sketching it took him a moment to realize something had changed. There was a figure in the kitchen now, one that caused Leonardo's hand to still and his eyes to widen. The olive-skinned man was rubbing his stubby cheek and yawning as he walked casually into his kitchen. This would not have phased Leonardo if the man had not been so completely naked. His wet hair clung to his neck and caused drips of water to travel down his skin. He went to a cupboard, took a glass and filled it with water from the tap. The entire time he did not notice Leonardo staring from the window almost directly opposite. But when he lifted his glass to his mouth, his eyes finally darted to Leonardo. He held eye-contact as he drank, then tried to suppress a smile as he lowered his glass. Leonardo did not realize how he was gawking until the other man lifted his hand and gave the smallest of waves. Returning the wave, his cheeks red, Leonardo forced himself to look back down at his sketchbook. A few moments later he looked up again, seeing the man strutting confidently away.

* * *

 **Credit for the cover image art goes to my lovely, talented friend who somehow puts up with me asking her to draw things for me.**


	2. Uptown Funk

Breathing heavily, Ezio brought his early morning run to a halt at his mailbox. Beside him his German Sheppard, Hunter, sat on the pavement, pink tongue lolling as he panted. Through Ezio's earphones blared Uptown Funk, and he could not help but dance. He always saw it as a song that suited him perfectly, and began to sing aloud, not caring about how awful he sounded. "Jump on it, if you sexy then flaunt it, if you freaky then own it, don't brag about it, come show me–"

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, his attention drifted away from the newspaper in his hand. At the next mailbox down from his, a man was staring at him. His blonde hair was ruffled, and his dress shirt was half untucked into sweat-pants, of all things. It was the same man who had been gawping at him yesterday. Ezio found himself smirking. Yesterday after his shower, being thirsty and not caring to dress himself, he had simply walked out into his kitchen. This man was watching him now as he had been yesterday.

Ezio's attention went from the man to the thing beside his feet, blurting, "What is _that_?" Over the noise of his earphones the question came out a little too loudly. He took them out of his ears, squinting at the creature.

"You mean Missy?" The other man was clearly just as confused. "She's my dog."

"That's not a dog."

"What? Of course she's a dog. She's a Pomeranian."

"This," Ezio gestured at Hunter, sitting obediently with his ears perked up to listen. "Is a dog. That, that is a cotton ball with legs, my friend."

The man laughed, then covered his mouth and shook his head. "I promise you she's a dog, no matter how small."

"I suppose I'll just take your word for it," he almost turned away, but stopped himself. "I'm Ezio."

"My name's Leonardo."

Ezio nodded and backed away, whistling for Hunter to follow him. "It's nice to meet you, Leo."

Leonardo shuffled his feet awkwardly. "You too." The tawny fluff ball named Missy barked at them, it barely being more than a squeak.

Jumping up the steps to his house, Ezio resumed his singing, the song very much stuck in his head. "I'm too hot–"

The voice of Leonardo came from the mailboxes. "Hot damn."


	3. A Favor

A knock on the door jolted Leonardo awake. He sat dazed for a moment, slowly realizing that he had been face down on his sketchbook. He felt his forehead, taking his pencil off where it had stuck to his skin. There was an indent in his skin now but was swiftly forgotten when another impatient knock came.

Missy, barking and bouncing around, was already at the door when he reached it. Ezio hovered on his doorstep, wearing shorts and a thin singlet. "Leo, I need to ask you a favor."

Immediately Leonardo's face crimsoned and he tried to stutter out an answer.

"Not like that," Ezio interjected, "Not this time. I need you to get something out of my hallway."

"A-Alright," Leonardo blinded a few time in shock, making sure Missy stayed inside the house as he closed the door. "Wait… _This_ time?"

"Hurry, please. That thing was the size of Venice."

Leonardo hurried after Ezio, oddly nervous about going into his neighbor's house for the first time. The house was actually not much different from his own home, save for that it was tidy. It was not what Leonardo had expected; then again, he actually did not know this man well. As they went through the lounge, Hunter gave them a disinterested look from where he leaned against the leather couch. Ezio seemed oblivious to Leonardo's distraction and suddenly stopped by a doorway. "Through here. My bedroom is the very end door, it was near there."

"What am I doing, Ezio?"

"Getting whatever is in there. I tried to make Hunter get it, but he wasn't obliging."

Apprehensive, Leonardo stepped into the dark hallway, eyes on the ground. Why he was the one Ezio asked to do this was beyond him. "Can you turn a light on, please?"

The light bulb gave abrupt and appreciated light. Leonardo began to laugh when he saw what had been troubling Ezio. "Say, why didn't you turn the light on before?"

"I supposed that if I couldn't it, it couldn't see me."

Leonardo let the poor insect climb onto his hand. He carried it back to Ezio, smiling broadly. "Not so scary after all, is it?"

Ezio scowled, leaning close to it. "What is it, Leo?"

"A stick insect. Completely and entirely harmless."

"I don't want it in my house," Ezio straightened himself, then his eyes narrowed and his fingertips went to Leonardo's forehead. "Why is there a line on your forehead?"

Embarrassed, Leonardo stepped passed him, mumbling, "You woke me up." He wouldn't dare tell Ezio that it was a sketch of him he had been drawing.


	4. The Incident

When Ezio offered Leonardo to take their dogs for a walk with him, Leonardo thought he may stop breathing. Nervously he agreed, trying to organize his thoughts enough to not seem like an idiot. He had put a lead on Missy, slipped a jacket on and left the house with Ezio.

Now he and Ezio walked over the field in the park, chatting companionably. Ezio's laidback nature caused any anxiety Leonardo had to disappear. Missy and Hunter walking erratically as dogs tended to do, constantly being distracted by one thing then another. There weren't many people around, even though it was late afternoon, but Leonardo did not mind. It just meant Ezio was going to pay attention only to him.

Abruptly Ezio stopped in his tracks. Leonardo briefly thought he had been boring him, but then a certain smirk spread over Ezio's face. "You see that bench over there," Ezio gestured to the side of them, giving Leonardo Hunter's leash. "Take Hunter for me and go sit. I'll be back soon."

He gave Leonardo no time to say anything else. Stammering an agreement, Leonardo did as instructed. Guiding Hunter proved harder than expected, as the German Sheppard insisted on trying to follow Ezio instead of Leonardo. Eventually they made it to the bench that sat beneath a tree, and Leonardo tied the dogs to the end of it. They roamed as much as they could as he sat there waiting for Ezio to return. When Ezio eventually did return, in his hands he held things which Leonardo did not realize were ice creams until Ezio came closer.

"Where did you get those?" Leonardo laughed, gladly taking the one Ezio had not already devoured half of.

"I saw a cart and thought it would be a treat," Ezio sat beside him, stretching his legs out and leaning back.

"How much was it? I'll repay you when we get back to our houses."

"It was my treat to you, Leo."

Leonardo disliked owing people, but this felt different. He just nodded in acceptance. Once Ezio had finished his ice cream, his arm went over the back of the bench, resting against Leonardo's shoulders. At first Leonardo thought nothing of it, then he looked over to see Ezio watching him. The ice cream in his hand was forgotten as Ezio's fingers went beneath Leonardo's chin and he leaned in. Leonardo was awkward at first then relaxed, feeling Ezio's other hand move to the back his head. Momentarily oblivious to everything that was not Ezio, Leonardo tried to move his hand to cup Ezio's cheek. There had been something in his hand, and that something fell. Leonardo broke the kiss as Ezio flinched. Both of them looked down. Leonardo's partially eaten ice cream had landed right on Ezio crotch, the cone sticking up into the air. Neither of them seemed to know what to do for a few seconds, then Ezio began laughing.

"I'm so sorry!" Leonardo tried to move the cone, but all of the ice cream fell out. Panicky, he found himself trying to remove the ice cream from Ezio's groin. Ezio leaned back on the bench, both his arms spread out on the bench's top. He seemed to be enjoying it a little too much.

"You know, Leo," Ezio grinned broadly. "There would have been easier ways to get me out of my pants."

Leonardo had never been so embarrassed in his life.


	5. Sketchbook

Ezio had his head on Leonardo's chest, dozing peacefully. He could feel Leonardo playing with his hair, braiding a piece of it repeatedly. They had the afternoon sun streaming in from Ezio's window warming them and there was nothing that could interrupt them.

Eventually Ezio felt Leonardo's hands fall away and settle elsewhere. Soon after his breathing became heavier and Ezio knew he was asleep. It created the perfect opportunity for Ezio. Often he had seen Leonardo with a pocket-sized sketchbook which he scribbled things into it. Whenever Ezio came closer to investigate, Leonardo would hide it or close it suddenly. With Leonardo asleep and unaware at the moment, it gave Ezio the chance he had been waiting for.

He pushed himself up, careful to set Leonardo's arms down without waking him. Ezio felt the absence of Leonardo's warm skin against his but his curiosity overcame that. Cautiously he removed his very much naked body from the sheets and tiptoed over to where he had thrown Leonardo's jacket. In one of the pockets he found what he was searching for. The sketchbook was frayed and the corners dog-eared. When Ezio opened it, he could not help but smile. Leonardo had captured little moments of Ezio in pencil. Some of them were just of Ezio looking at something, others were of parts of him, like his hands. There was one which was of Ezio lying on his stomach, his head rested on his arms, his back stretched out. Ezio remembered that morning and recalled wondering what Leonardo had been doing.

He would have continued looking through it, if the door had not opened. Missy walked through, looking up at Ezio. Leonardo had not wanted to leave her at his own house. Ezio pointed out of the door and mouth, "Out," at her. The Pomeranian gave a high pitched bark of protest. Not two seconds later Leonardo spoke up from the bed. "Ezio?"

Ezio spun around on his heel, hiding the book behind his back. Leonardo had already seen and was pushing himself up, also naked. "Ezio, give it to me, please." He was standing before Ezio now, hand out. Ezio decided to have fun with this. He lifted the sketchbook far above his head, then grinned as Leonardo could not reach it. Ezio's other hand went down to Leonardo's ass and squeezed as he gave the book back.

"It's not as bad as you think it is," Ezio smirked at him. "You're very talented."

Leonardo's cheeks were flushed. "It's embarrassing."

" _That's_ embarrassing?" Ezio snorted. "Did you miss what we did before you feel asleep?"

Laughing, Leonardo hit him on the chest lightly with the sketchbook.


	6. French Girls

While Ezio had his back to him, Leonardo pulled out his worn little sketchbook. He was still mildly embarrassed that Ezio had looked through it, but at least now he could openly use it. Sitting at the kitchen island, Leonardo frequently glanced up at Ezio as he sketched.

"Which part of me are you drawing this time, Leo?" Ezio asked over the sound of the bowl of mixture he was beating. He had insisted on cooking them breakfast, and although Leonardo had been apprehensive, Ezio now seemed like he knew what he was doing.

"Your handsome face, side on."

Ezio turned around to investigate and Leonardo immediately shut the book, his thumb in the page as to not look his place. "Wait until it's finished."

"Fine. But I want to see it as soon as it's done."

Nodding, Leonardo got back to drawing. Ezio continued to his cooking, which was turning out to be pancakes. "You know," Leonardo casually mentioned some time later, as Ezio was beginning to serve the food up. "You have the smallest of lines on your forehead I never noticed before."

Ezio's hand immediately went to his forehead, alarmed. "What? Where?"

Leonardo laughed. "What's the problem?"

"I can't have wrinkles, Leo."

"Everyone does though."

Desperately Ezio tried to make him understand. "But I'm not old."

"Are you saying I am?" Leonardo faked offense. "Ezio!"

"What? You're older than me. At any rate, don't draw me with wrinkles. The scar," Ezio pointed to his lips, "Is fine, but not your imaginary creases."

Leonardo shook his head, pursing his lips to keep himself from smiling too widely. Ezio brought the two plates over to the island, putting them to the side. Then he leaned over the island, elbows on the counter, his hands going to Leonardo's. Luckily Leonardo had already closed the sketchbook, and his cheeks reddened as Ezio ran his thumbs over Leonardo's.

"Someday," Leonardo couldn't resist his smile now. "I think I should paint you properly."

"Should you?"

"Yes. I'll paint you like one of my French girls."

Ezio gave the biggest lope-sided grin and leaned in so his face was only an inch from Leonardo's. "And I'll fuck you like one of my French girls."


	7. Midnight Phone Call

Ezio shed his clothes and crawled into his bed, wishing nothing more than to sleep. After a moment, he picked up his mobile phone from where it sat on his nightstand. Leonardo had always sent him a message by now, but he found that there was nothing of the sort on his phone. Ezio placed his phone back down, finding that a little odd but tried to think nothing of it. Leonardo was probably just as exhausted as he was.

Awaking to the sound of angry buzzing was one of the worst ways to come out of sleep. Ezio jolted awake, briefly confused. His hand reached for his phone before his mind fully understood what was happening and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Ezio, I'm sorry," Leonardo was who spoke, sheepish and high-pitched. "I shouldn't have rung."

"Leo," Ezio sat up. In the dark he stood and blindly reached for his trousers. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just…" He paused. "Had a bad day. I wanted to hear your voice."

He didn't like the way Leo said that. Drabbing the keys to his house and slipping shoes on, Ezio hurried toward the door. "Come downstairs and let me inside."

Leonardo sniffled. "Stay in bed, please. I'm fine."

"My friend, that means you're not fine." Ezio had already left the house. Leonardo was clearly not going to open the door for him and he would have to find another way, even if it was full night and the only light was the street lights. Leonardo's bedroom was on the second story of his house and Ezio scoped it out as he jumped the fence dividing their properties.

"My uncle passed away," Leonardo revealed without prompting. His voice had gone tight and strained. "I miss him."

"Tell me about him," Ezio suggested. He figured out a way up the building. Pinning his phone between his shoulder and his ear to still hear Leonardo speak as he began to climb. It would not be easy but for Leonardo he would do it.

"He was so kind. At Christmas when I was a kid, he used to give me the best paint brushes he could find."

Ezio had enough practice rock climbing under his belt to be able to scale the building quickly. Once he reached the bedroom window, he positioned himself up where he would not be whacked by an opening window. Curtains concealed his view of inside but he would see the light from a lamp. "Leo, open your curtains."

Shock brought him partially out of his misery. "What?"

"Please."

"I don't–" Leonardo's light footsteps could be heard inside. "You didn't…"

The curtains were cautiously opened and Leonardo stood there, mouth ajar and his eyes pink. Ezio could hear the phone beep as Leonardo hung up, then opened the window. Pocketing his phone, Ezio leapt inside, smiling warmly at Leonardo. "What else was I to do?"

"You just–" Leonardo let out a sob, tears coming to his eyes. "You just climbed a building for me and all I can do is cry!"

Ezio eased his arms around Leonardo, holding him still and tight. He said nothing, instead simply kissing the side of Leonardo's head tenderly.


	8. Never Underestimate Ezio Auditore

Ezio was always saying how Leonardo should leave the house more. But Leonardo noticed that whenever Ezio made a date with him to coax the painter out of his house, Ezio had a habit of being late. That day, Leonardo didn't wait and went immediately over to Ezio's house. By this point, he had acquired a key to Ezio's front door and did not hesitate using it. A little annoyed, Leonardo burst into the house and found his boyfriend within two seconds of walking inside. Sitting at the kitchen table, leaning over a bowl of cereal with his full spoon hovering between it and his mouth, Ezio sat dead still and watched Leonardo. "I'm late, aren't I?" He asked, then proceeded not to move but to continue eating. Ezio wore only his loose trousers and, despite being pleasing to look at, it didn't help with Leonardo's exasperation. He wasn't even dressed!

"What's new?" Leonardo huffed.

"It's alright, Leo. It won't matter if we leave a little later."

"That's not the point. Do you know what date it is in two days?"

Ezio's brow furrowed. He genuinely had to pause and think about that. "Not your birthday, that's in April."

Leonardo rolled his eyes and began walking down the hallway to Ezio's room. He called out over his shoulder. "You know, you're not nearly as romantic as you'd like to think you are."

"Oh, really?" There was a smugness in his voice that Leonardo shook his head at.

"The date will be the 14th of February," Leonardo sighed under his breath. "I'll bet he will be late for that, too."

* * *

The entire of Valentine's Day had been uneventful so far. Leonardo spend the morning calling Ezio, leaving voice messages, and then eventually went over to see if Ezio was home. He was nowhere to be found and in the afternoon, Leonardo gave up and decided to treat himself to new paints. New paints always made him feel better, especially when Ezio was being, well, Ezio. Where he could have gone was beyond Leonardo. He didn't work that day, but neither had he made plans with Leonardo. Maybe he just forgot entirely.

Leonardo returned home in the late afternoon. Carrying his new paints in a plastic bag and still feeling rather disheartened, Leonardo unlocked his home's door and trudged inside. As soon as he was in the doorway, he froze. Everything was full of red. Every single shelf, table and cabinet was brimming with red roses. He glanced toward the glass-fronted cabinets in the kitchen and all of his glasses and bowls, without fail, had roses in them. All over the couches and littered over every strewn artwork, there were roses. Leonardo dropped the plastic bag and his mouth opened in shock. He tried to speak, to call out if someone was there, and then noticed the rose petals on the ground and stopped himself. They seemed to be forming a pathway, one which led from the doorway to the hallway. Leonardo gathered his thoughts enough to close and lock the door, then, leaving his new art supplies where they were, he followed the trail. When he came up to the bedroom, he couldn't help but burst out with laughter.

Ezio was lying on the bed, which was just as petal littered as the floor was. He was, surprise surprise, in only _red_ underwear. Lying on his back, Ezio returned Leonardo's grin as he stretched with his arms above his head, displaying his figure for all guilty viewing purposes.

"You didn't forget," Leonardo breathed out, trying to stop his laughter. "I can't believe…"

"Leo…" Ezio purred as he pushed himself upright and then wriggled to the edge of the bed. Leonardo stepped to him slowly, shaking his head. Ezio's hands caught Leonardo's hips and pulled him to stand between his knees. His fingers dug in softly as he leaned forward, his chin nearly against Leonardo's chest, and from this position Ezio smirked up at him. "You underestimated me."

"I underestimated you," Leonardo repeated, pursing his lips.

"Consider the ridiculous amount of flowers inside your house your punishment, okay?" Ezio surged up slightly and pressed a sloppy kiss to the base of Leonardo's throat, earning the intended result of a low hum in response. "Now," Ezio was quick but careful as he pulled Leonardo around and down onto the bed, landing with another hum. Knees on either side of Leonardo's hips, Ezio grinned down at him. "I did not go to all this trouble with the rose petals just for us to stare at them."

* * *

 **If you have any ideas for these two in general, feel free to let me know!**


End file.
